


seasons change, but we won't

by ohhanabi98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, High School, Inarizaki, M/M, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Not Beta Read, Pining Miya Atsumu, Writing about Kita's brother because we need more Kita family in this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhanabi98/pseuds/ohhanabi98
Summary: Atsukita Week Day 1: SeasonsSnippets across seasons of Miya Atsumu unpacking Mr. No Gaps Kita Shinsuke
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62
Collections: Atsukita Week





	seasons change, but we won't

After the infamous care package incident (infamous among the Inarizaki volleyball club members), Atsumu noticed his mind becoming clouded with Kita’s presence every day. His movements were ritualistic; everything he did looked like it was filled with care. During the team’s weekend training session, he noticed how Kita always said his thanks before each meal. Kita always spent extra time after practice to clean the volleyballs thoroughly, for their team to be able to have smooth practices. He looked like the type of person to only like traditional, old-fashion Japanese food and music, but he liked sweet drinks and tofu burgers and listening to idol pop music. Kita Shinsuke was an enigma. Atsumu was determined to figure out the puzzle that was his senior.

——

Autumn crept into Hyogo slowly. First, it was a gust of wind that caused goosebumps, then the leaves turned from jade green to golden yellow. It’s dark when they arrive at school, and the sun sets earlier than the end of practice. Before anyone noticed, the paths they walked to school filled with crisp leaves -crunching underneath their feet.

The Miya twins’ birthday was soon approaching. For most of the girls at Inarizaki High School, this was their chance to impress them with their homemade chocolates and sentimental gifts. From the way they act, one would assume that it was a national holiday. Whispers of who was making what and how they were going to give it travelled through the classrooms of the school.

Atsumu could care less about their birthday. What’s on his mind was the upcoming nationals and the U19 Japan training camp. Volleyball comes first. (Also, he needs to make sure he passes his exams so that he can participate in practice.)

Once the twins’ birthday rolled around, both of them were not looking forward to attending school. There was no morning practice due to a staff meeting, so Atsumu was already slightly irritable. When Osamu and Atsumu opened their shoe lockers that morning, a flood of cards and gifts fell out.

“Whoa,” Suna chuckled at the twins’ deadpanned expression. “Look’s like National Miya Day has arrived.”

The Miyas bent down to pick up all the gifts that fell out, begrudgingly. The gray-hair twin glared at his boyfriend. “Come help me pick these up, Sunarin.”

Instead of listening to Osamu, Suna placed a small bag on their heads. “Happy birthday. Be grateful that I didn’t throw it into the pile.”

Their gifts were both the same: an Alka-Seltzer tablet.

“For all the candy you’ll be eating today. Don’t want you guys puking during practice.” The middle-blocker toed off his outside shoes, looking very proud of himself.

“Cheap-ass,” Atsumu took out the plastic bag that the twins brought and shoved everything from the floor into it.

“Happy birthday Atsumu, Osamu!” Gin cheerfully greeted as he entered the _getabako_. “It looks like Valentine’s day exploded out of your lockers. What happened?”

The three of them collectively sighed and walked past their clueless friend, each patting his shoulder as they walked by. Suna stopped and simply said, “National Miya Day”.

The setter tried his best to ignore all the girls that tried to walk by his desk, dropping their handkerchiefs or erasers in hopes to get his attention. Atsumu was already struggling to pay attention during class as is, and he needs to get a good exam grade on his upcoming Japanese Literature exam for the training camp, so he was about to blow a fuse. Ginjima could tell that his friend was already running short of his already-small pool of patience by second period, so he tried his best to get the girls in the class to leave him alone during study hall.

“Atsumu-kun,” one of his classmates called out. “Someone from the volleyball club is here for you.”

The said student groaned into his arm. He was resting his head on the desk, trying to block out the noisy study hall classroom. Atsumu pushed himself up from his seat and made his way to the hall.

“Kita-san?” He felt his heart hiccup in his chest. The sudden appearance of the third-year, who rarely came down to the underclassmen’s hall, wiped out all the irritation that was building in his gut.

For the setter, seeing his dear captain outside of club activities was a special event. In comparison to his disheveled uniform, Kita’s was pristine. He wore his beige blazer buttoned properly, his maroon tie tied tightly, his two-toned hair brushed and styled neatly.

“Sorry to bother you during class, Atsumu. I just need your signature on a few forms for your training camp.” Kita handed him a stack of papers. “You can give them to me after practice.”

“Ah, of course. I’ll make sure to get them to you soon, Kita-san.”

“Alright then. See you at pra—” Before the captain could walk away, he felt a grip on his wrist. He turned back to see his junior: pink and flustered.

Atsumu didn’t know why he stopped him. He had no plan. He had nothing to say. Stutters escaped his mouth before he could make a somewhat coherent thought.

“Are you busy during lunch?”

Kita was caught off-guard, for sure. But other than that, he couldn’t decipher what his captain was thinking.

“No, do you need something?” His tone was even and unshaken.

“Um…” _Come on, Atsumu, think of something._ “Can you help me with my Japanese Literature class? I want to make sure I get a good grade on the midterm, for the training camp.”

The captain glanced down, pondering his answer. He looked up and made direct eye contact with Atsumu; this caused the younger’s heart start thumping loudly. “Sure.”

“Great!” Atsumu’s nervousness fizzled. “I’ll swing by during lunch then.”

“I’ll see you then,” Kita waved a bye. Atsumu bowed as his senior walked away, like a commoner would for a king. His classmates walking by him gave him weird stares.

After seeing Kita, his bad mood seemed to float away. The lunch bell rang, and the second-year booked out of his class as soon as he could. Kita’s classroom was on the second floor of the school, so Atsumu had to get there as soon as he could (to not miss a single second of his time with his senior). Right before he entered his classroom, Atsumu stood outside the door to catch his breath. He peered into the class to see Kita asking one of his classmates if he could turn their desk to face his.

 _“He’s so precious,”_ thought Atsumu, dreamily. He straightened his blazer and slid the classroom door open.

The second-year listened intently to Kita reciting the passages out loud for him, like a kid listening to a bedtime story. Kita’s voice was steady, soothing, and flowed smoothly like a stream. His mind wandered to imagine a serene scenario where he would be resting his head on his senior’s lap while he read to Atsumu and stroked his hair. Atsumu snapped out of his daydream when Kita suddenly started asking him practice questions about the passage (which the younger could not answer correctly since he didn’t retain a single thing he heard).

“Normally I wouldn’t discourage you from studying, especially when exams are coming up soon,” Kita was looking over Atsumu’s textbook for more practice questions. “But it’s your birthday. Shouldn’t you go spend some time with your brother?”

“We don’t really care too much about celebrating at school. Plus, Samu’s probably extorting Suna for extra snacks from the canteen.” He shrugged and continued writing out his answer.

The third-year hummed in acknowledgement. “Well, I’m honored that you’d want to spend time with me studying on your birthday.”

Atsumu’s face boiled red, causing Kita to force him to drink lots of water to cool himself down.

That scene replayed in his head all day. Spending time with his crush today was a birthday surprise he didn’t anticipated but appreciated immensely. He wasn’t much of a gift person; him and his brother had mutually off-limited buying presents for their birthday, so they would do things for each other instead. Most of the time, they would spend their birthdays playing volleyball together and eating at a restaurant with their parents.

As Atsumu and Gin walked to practice together, he noted that Atsumu was in a much better mood than he was this morning.

The setter tried his best to suppress his smugness. “I finally got a birthday gift worthwhile.”

The two ran into Suna and Osamu standing by the clubroom door, each of them scrolling through their phones. The gray-haired twin had carried the bag of gifts from that morning with him, and now he had an extra bag of, what Atsumu assumed was, snacks from lunch.

“Is the clubroom locked?” Atsumu asked. “It shouldn’t be.”

The couple shrugged. _“They’re no help.”_ He thought.

“I’ve got the spare key on me,” the ever-so helpful Gin pulled out the keys from his bag and handed it to Atsumu. The setter unlocked the door, with his twin being pushed to follow him by Suna and Gin.

The second-year quartet was greeted to a dark clubroom when they opened the door. Suddenly, the lights flickered on and a myriad of streamers and poppers exploded in front of the twins.

“Happy Birthday!” The team exclaimed. Akagi and Riseki were blowing into noise makers. Aran, Omimi, and the rest of the team were holding the poppers and streamers. In the middle of the chaos was Kita holding a cake with two lit candles sitting on top.

The Miya twins stood there, still stunned from the surprise. Gin and Suna pushed them forward for them to blow out their candle.

“Make a wish!” The spiker encouraged.

Atsumu and Osamu looked at each other, then started counting down. “3, 2, 1,” they blew out the candles simultaneously. Cheers erupted from the team, and the twins said their thanks.

“Whatcha wish for?” Riseki asked as he handed out slices of cake that Aran cut for them. “1st place at Spring High?”

“Don’t need to wish for that,” Osamu responded.

“That’s already guaranteed,” Atsumu tagged on.

Their comments were rewarded with Gin’s exclamations of “don’t jinx it!” A roar of laughter filled up the room. The rest of the team was sitting together on the floor, munching on the soft vanilla sponge cake. Scraps of streamers were still strewn across the room, and the cake supplies were sitting on the bench in a paper plate.

“Wishes don’t come true if you say it out loud,” Akagi stated. “So, whatever it is, keep it to yourselves.”

Atsumu couldn’t tell what his twin wished for, but it seemed like it wasn’t anything grand as Osamu’s current elated expression was evident of that. Suna was feeding him his slice of cake, and he was already on his own second slice. Seeing his twin happy made him happier than he could admit.

“Alright, let’s get cleaning soon. We still have practice.” Kita stood up and grabbed the broom to sweep the litter. Everyone slowly began to pick up the plates, utensils, and streamers. The team filed their way out of the clubroom, with the exception of two. Atsumu was lingering behind with his captain, tying up the trash bags to take out.

“I can handle this,” Kita said, trying to take the bag from the setter’s hand -to which he refused.

“I’ll take it out with you, since you guys set up this surprise for me and Samu.”

It seemed like too much of a hassle to try to convince the younger, so Kita complied. The walk to the trash cans was quiet. Atsumu cleared his throat, trying to come up with something to talk about.

“How was your birthday, Atsumu?” Kita kept his gaze straight ahead.

The setter thought back: he expected today to be a nuisance. Last year, they weren’t expecting all the gifts they got. All of their fangirls were crowding them during class —some even followed the twins to the rooftop during lunch. This year, however, Atsumu had people that helped him and his brother get some peace and quiet. They had a club full of teammates that tolerated them —maybe even cared for them.

They threw the trash into the cans and began to walk back.

“I don’t know about Samu,” Atsumu couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “But it has been a great birthday for me so far.”

“That’s good to hear.” Kita hummed.

He slipped his hand into his jacket’s pocket and pulled out a small, neatly wrapped box. The captain handed it to Atsumu. “Go ahead and open it.”

Atsumu unravelled the gift wrap, inside was a _gakugyo-joju_ _omamori:_ a good luck charm for his exams.

“I got it at the shrine by my home, if you ever need to replace it,” Kita informed as he slowly took a few steps towards the direction of the gym. “I gave Osamu his present when I ran into him this morning, and it slipped my mind during lunch to give you yours.”

Suddenly, the senior felt a tight grip on his wrist. It wasn’t as rash and abrupt as it was earlier in the day; he turned back to see Atsumu’s sharp eyes that held an edge of determination in them.

“Kita-san,” the setter’s voice was low and had a serious tone. “What are you trying to do with me?”

Kita’s expression remained impassive, and he stayed quiet. _“Osamu didn’t seem upset when I gave him his present. Maybe Atsumu has something against omamoris…”_

“If you don’t believe in protective charms, you don’t have to keep it on you. I know you’re working really hard—”

Atsumu cut him off when he pushed his senior to the building beside them. His arms trapped Kita, keeping him pinned against the wall. “You take care of me when I’m sick, you help me study for my exams, you plan a birthday surprise for me, you get me an _omamori_ —Kita-san, I don’t know what any of this means.”

The younger’s actions surprised Kita, so he was still processing the rush of Atsumu’s emotions that he hit the elder with. Kita then saw Atsumu’s flustered face and shaky eyes; the normal air of confidence and arrogance the setter carried was gone in this situation.

“Atsumu, I’m your senior and your captain. It’s part of my responsibility to watch out for you and be there when you need it.” Kita tried to explain. “I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable.”

“No… that’s not what I meant,” said Atsumu sheepishly.

“Then, I’m unsure as to why you’re upset—”

“Kita-san…” His voice was wavering, but he forced himself to match his senior’s gaze. “I like you.”

He dropped his arms, freeing Kita from his entrapment. “Please, go out with me.”

The air between them was stifling. Only the echos of the autumn wind could be heard. Kita stood still, keeping his gaze on the junior in front of him. This caused Atsumu to shrink slightly, fiddling with anxiousness.

“Okay,” he finally replied, after some consideration. “Only after you pass your Japanese Literature midterm.”

… _“Is he serious?”_ The younger thought.

Kita resumed his trek back to the gym, causing Atsumu to trail along behind him.

“Kita-san, are you really going to say no if I fail my exam?”

“I never said I was going to say no,” he replied. “I said after you pass your midterm.”

“But what if I don’t?”

“That’s what make-up exams are for.”

Atsumu’s heart became giddy. His excitement motivated him to work extra hard during practice that day, to the dismay of his over-stuffed brother who suffered a stomachache after trying to jump high enough to hit Atsumu’s sets.

——

Winter in Hyogo was brutal. The snow was heavy and frequent, blanketing the province for weeks. However, whenever the sun decided to shine, it would make the whole town sparkle. Freezing temperatures gave people the excuse to be closer and stay home to spend time with each other. As they inched closer to the winter holidays, the town gradually decorated for the festivities.

The twins were loitering in their living room and kitchen; their parents were out of town for a relative’s memorial, so they had to fend for themselves for a few days. The boys decided that they’d throw a Christmas party with their boyfriends and boyfriends’ siblings. Osamu was slaving over a pot of oil, frying a bucket of chicken. There was a strawberry shortcake baking in the oven.

“We could just buy KFC,” Atsumu was peeling tangerines for them while sitting under the kotatsu. “It would be less work for you.”

The gray-haired brother tsked. “I’m not buying fast food for Suna when this is the first time he’s coming over for Christmas. He only eats a lot whenever I cook for him anyways.”

“When’s he coming over?”

“Soon, but I told him to stop by the store to get some more drinks. We didn’t have enough for his little sister and Kita-san’s little brother.”

Sometimes, Atsumu wished he could cook as well as his brother. Since he started dating Kita, he had been noticing all the things he didn’t know how to do. The elder had been helping his grandma around the house and the farm since he was young. He has many hidden skills that Atsumu didn’t know what to make of; the one that surprised him the most was his hairdresser skills.

“My granny likes to keep her hair trimmed, and my older sister likes to dye her hair often too. It’s cheaper for me to learn how to do it.” Kita reasoned as he handed his boyfriend the packed lunch he made for him. “Then we just need to pay for supplies.”

Atsumu plopped a tangerine slice in his mouth and chewed solemnly. He had been contemplating on his qualifications in his relationship. He wasn’t like his twin, who is able to cook a variety of meals for their family. What did he bring to the table for Kita? His volleyball skills only applied to the team, and his senior had already decided to stop playing volleyball after high school. His grades were, mediocre at best. He helps clean the house once in a while (once in a blue moon, according to his parents).

“Tsumu, can you help me cut these strawberries?” Osamu called out from the kitchen. “There is a strawberry slicer in the knife drawer.”

The blond hoisted himself from the kotatsu and dragged himself into the kitchen. He grabbed the bowl of washed strawberries and a tray, then began slicing it. Each slice was clean, with no rigid edges and didn’t get crushed by excess pressure. Maybe this was his calling. The brothers were working in silence until they heard the doorbell ring.

“Oh,” Osamu took out the last of the fried chicken and wiped his hands off before shuffling towards the door. “Must be Suna.”

When he opened the door, instead of being greeted by his tall and lanky boyfriend, Kita and a small Kita was standing in front of him.

“Kita-san, you’re early.” Osamu stepped aside to let in his guests. “I thought you had some errands to do before you came.”

Atsumu’s ears had perked when he heard his boyfriend’s name. He too quickly wiped his hands dried and dashed towards the _genkan_. The gray-haired twin was helping the tiny Kita slip off his winter coat and hung it on the coat hanger for him. He also took the older Kita’s jacket.

“Shusui finished his homework early, and wanted to arrive before Suna and his sister. Apparently they were competing about it yesterday.” Kita replied.

“Hatsune-chan said that if I was late, she would take my new Pikachu card!” The little boy pouted. As if Shusui summoned her after saying her name, the little girl appeared behind his shoulder. He squealed in shock.

“Hey,” Suna greeted, toeing off his shoes like he belonged in the Miya house. “Got the drinks.”

The six of them made their way to the dining room, with the two kids arguing in tow. Shinsuke and Osamu snuck off to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner, leaving the rest of party to set up the table. Kita’s little brother was unsurprisingly good at setting the silverware, and the rest of them followed his lead. Once they finished, Hatsune dragged Shusui into the living room to play with their Pokemon cards.

“Are you not worried that Kita’s little brother will steal your sister away from you?” Atsumu joked, watching the little kids set up their game.

The middle blocker huffed dismissively. “I think Kita-san should be worried my sister will steal Shusui away from him. I’d be happy to inherit a well-behaved little brother.”

Suna’s reply reminded him of the thoughts he was having before all of their guests arrived. Atsumu’s never felt like he was _this_ unqualified for anything before, so he wanted to see what his friend might think.

“Hey Suna, do you ever feel like you’re not good enough for my brother?” Atsumu asked bluntly.

Not that Rintarou minded, but it was definitely a weird way to put it. “Is this one of those talks where you have to be overprotective of your brother? Whaddya mean by that?”

The setter waved his hand in disagreement, so Suna continued. “All the time, if I’m being honest,” he shrugged. “But I’m sure he saw something in me to ask me out.”

Atsumu wasn’t satisfied with his answer. It didn’t explain anything to him. “So whaddya do about it? Like, doesn’t the idea of not being enough bother you?”

Suna, who was scrolling through his phone, set it down with a sigh. “Atsumu, I don’t know whatcha tryin’ to get at, but I don’t think this is about me and Samu.”

So, the setter explained everything to his friend. The feelings of insignificance, Kita’s never-ending list of skills and qualifications, his doubts of their relationship. It had been a while since he was able to blurt out any of these thoughts, since Osamu probably would’ve made fun of him if he heard any of Atsumu’s insecurities.

“Housework isn’t a measure of boyfriend material. You can always learn how to do chores,” Suna advised. “Kita-san probably has things he admires you for, that’s why he’s with you.”

“Yeah, Nii-san always talks about you,” Shusui interrupted. He was grabbing a bottle of water from the table.

The two teenagers whipped their heads towards the little boy, who was drinking from the water bottle. Atsumu moved from his chair to crouch in front of his boyfriend’s little brother.

“Shu-chan. What does he say about me?”

“He always talks about how hard you practice. He brags a lot about your dedication for volleyball. He goes on and on about how sweet you are to him and Granny.” Shusui capped the bottle and placed in back on the table. “Nii-san blushes a lot whenever Granny calls you handsome.”

When Shusui turned to look at Atsumu, the teenager was glowing red. He walked past the older and went back to his Pokemon cards. Suna took some photos to show Osamu later.

“Suna, Atsumu,” Kita called from the kitchen doorway. “Come help us bring the food out.”

Dinner consisted of fried chicken, Miya-style mashed potatoes (which is Osamu’s secret recipe for mashed potatoes), various fresh vegetable side dishes made by Kita, and strawberry shortcake for dessert. After saying their thanks, they all dug in. Rintarou had a full plate of food and wasn’t trying to feed his boyfriend his serving. His little sister made from of him for it, (as he doesn’t eat much whenever their mom cooks them dinner). The twins had their usual mountain of food on their plates, scarfing down every last crumb. Osamu liked to chew on the cartilage while Atsumu like to bite on the bones. The Kita siblings weren’t huge fans of chicken; their grandma tend to make vegetarian dishes for dinner, so their plates mostly consisted of mashed potatoes and veggies with one piece of chicken each. They nursed their food bellies after dessert with ginger tea while they exchanged presents.

Shusui and Hatsune both got each other Pokemon cards blind bags; they opened them together then started trading for what each other wanted.

“Here ya go,” Osamu handed his boyfriend a box wrapped in red and white wrapping paper. It had an onigiri sticker on it. He settled himself underneath Suna’s arm, making sure to snuggle himself as close as possible.

Suna ripped apart the wrapping carefully and opened up the box. There was a phone-compatible lens case in it.

“So you can play around with different lenses without having to bring your bulky camera everywhere.”

The middle blocker made sure his little sister wasn’t paying attention to him; she was preoccupied with playing with Shusui. He quickly snuck in a kiss, planting it on Osamu’s cheek. “Thanks Samu. I really like it.”

Atsumu cringed, because he was paying attention to them. Kita laughed at the younger’s expression. He nudged his boyfriend then handed him a small forest-green gift bag. “Merry Christmas, Atsumu.”

“Oh,” Atsumu reached behind the seat to grab his present, wrapped similarly to Osamu’s but with a cartoon fish sticker on it, and gave it to his boyfriend. “Merry Christmas, Kita-san.”

They opened their gifts at the same time. Atsumu received a small bottle of his favorite cologne. Originally, the setter bought the cologne on sale. It was something he had been wanting to rebuy, but the raised price was too expensive for him. He immediately felt embarrassed about his gift.

“Kita-san, wait—”

But it was too late, Shinsuke was already holding up a yellow fox keychain on his finger. It swung back and forth slowly as he was inspecting it. Atsumu felt ashamed that his boyfriend had splurged for his Christmas present, yet he had only bought him a tiny plush keychain. He cursed himself for not buying at least a larger plush toy. Before he could apologize to his boyfriend, Kita had snuggled the keychain against his cheek and smiled. His eyes curving into little crescents, causing Atsumu’s heart to race.

“I love it, Atsumu. Thank you.”

 _Snap! Snap! Snap!_ The shutter of Suna’s phone went off. The couple in subject turned to see the offender, smirking.

“Just testing my new lenses,” Suna shrugged his arms halfheartedly as Atsumu was shaking him down.

Kita slipped into the seat next to Osamu to watch their boyfriends argue (more so Atsumu yelling at Suna to at least send him the photos). “What did Suna get you for Christmas?”

The gray-haired brother opened up a card with homemade tickets sitting in it. “He got us reservations to a dinner and show I wanted to go to.”

“Osamu Nii-san! Osamu Nii-san! Can we play with the Wii?” Shusui tugged on Osamu’s sleeve.

“Sure let me set it up,” he got up from his seat to follow an enthusiastic pair of kids.

By the time they finished playing, the two young children were knocked out on the couch. They had expended much of their energy that day, so the twins had suggested letting them sleep over.

“It’s not a big deal, since our parents are out of town. We can all sleep in the living room.” Atsumu said as he pulled out their futons.

Osamu nodded his head. “Plus, it’s too late to walk home now.”

And so, a impromptu sleepover was decided. Osamu was the first to knock out, out of the teenagers. He had woke up early to go grocery shopping and to cook. Suna soon followed, as he was always a little sleepy, leaving Atsumu and Kita to awkwardly lay next to each other.

“So, Suna told me about you two’s conversation earlier.”

 _“I’m going to kill him,”_ he thought. He turned to face his boyfriend, and to his surprise, the elder’s face was glowing red.

“Did Shusui really tell you all that?” Kita asked, an undertone of shyness in his voice. “About what I talk about at home?”

Atsumu was learning so much about his boyfriend today; he saw many new faces of him that his brain could never concoct in his daydreams. All of the doubt he had about Kita’s interest in him was now being disproven, with a simple blush that swept across the senior’s cheeks.

“Um, yes. He was very detailed in his description,” Atsumu chuckled. He inched closer to his boyfriend’s futon so that he could intertwine their fingers. “It was very cute.”

Kita rubbed his free hand into his face in embarrassment. “I can’t believe he actually told you.”

“Shu-chan was trying to make me feel better,” Atsumu moved Kita’s hand away from his face. “I’m not as mature as you are. I don’t know how to do most of the things you do, and I cannot afford to buy you nice things like you do for me. He was just consoling me.”

“I don’t expect you to be like me, Atsumu.” Kita rubbed their intertwined fingers together, avoiding eye contact. “I’m still older than you, and we have a lot of time for you to catch up with me.”

“ _He’s right,_ ” the setter thought. They still have decades ahead of them. Atsumu still needs to become the best setter in Japan and dominate the volleyball world, so that his boyfriend can have more to brag about.

“Is that a proposal, Kita-san?”

“No, just an observation.”

They shared a quiet laugh about their banter. The setter was glad that Kita brought up what had been weighing down on Atsumu’s mind. It put him at ease that they subtly agreed that their relationship wasn’t something to rush but to grow and nurture slowly.

“By the way, Kita-san,” Atsumu pulled his boyfriend into his futon, trapping him in his arms. A surprised gasp escaped from the captain’s lips. “I think you’re handsome too.”

Kita moaned in slight agony. “Atsumu, please. I’m still recovering from the embarrassment.”

(That morning, the couple was discovered with their limbs interlocked together. Shusui smacked Atsumu’s face with his binder of Pokemon cards, making him release Shinsuke from his arms and allowing Shusui to save his older brother from Atsumu’s grabby hands.)

——

Spring came by too quickly. The budding flowers signaled a fresh start, but it also brought the dread of end. The Inarizaki High School campus had the largest _sakura_ trees in the neighborhood, and its petals were perfect decoration for the third-years’ graduation.

Atsumu watched along the sidelines as his seniors were taking pictures together with their diplomas. All of the volleyball team had taken photos with the graduating seniors that morning, so Atsumu waited by himself for his boyfriend. Their families were taking turns snapping photos of the graduates and catching up with each other. The setter was leaning against the trunk of a cherry blossom tree, holding a bouquet of pink roses and white baby’s breaths. In his pocket was a jewelry box; it felt heavier than it weighed in his hands.

Once the crowd dispersed, the setter made his way to his boyfriend. He tapped on Kita’s shoulder to get his attention. He turned, and Atsumu was met with the happiest eyes he had ever seen. Shinsuke had a red carnation resting on his ear; it contrasted with his pale skin and made him look ethereal.

“Atsumu,” Kita greeted. He saw the younger’s eyes fixate on the flower resting on his ear. “Sorry, Shusui said that I had to wear this since he picked it out for me.”

As the third year tried to remove the carnation, Atsumu stopped him.

“Leave it, red suits you.” He handed him the bouquet and snuck in a quick peck on the cheek. “Can I steal you for a bit?”

Shinsuke smiled and nodded, allowing the younger to pull him along. They made their way to a secluded area of the school courtyard.

“Kita-san.”

“You know, you can call me Shinsuke now,” the elder interrupted. “We’re now just boyfriends.”

Atsumu was already trying to hype himself up to give his boyfriend his gift. He tried to force himself to say his first name.

“Sh-Shinsuke,” he managed to stutter out. He fumbled to reach into his pocket and pull out the jewelry box. Atsumu bowed and offered the box to his boyfriend. “I wanted to exchange this for your second button.”

Kita accepted the box, and Atsumu straightened his posture to see his reaction. An opal stone pendent on a gold chain was revealed when he opened the box; its iridescence shined in the sunlight.

“Atsumu, you didn’t have. I would’ve gave it to you regardless.”

He pretended to ignore Kita’s comment. The younger removed the necklace from its box and hooked it around Kita’s neck. It fell to rest slight underneath the middle of his clavicles. Shinsuke sighed, resigning to his boyfriend’s insistence. He pulled off his second button and placed into Atsumu’s palm.

“But see, now I have something of you, and you have something of me.” Atsumu smiled as he observed his work. He reached forward to trace the skin underneath the necklace. “It’s only fair.”

Atsumu was too busy engraving the image of his boyfriend wearing his birthstone around his neck that he didn’t notice Kita’s face inching closer to his. He captured Atsumu’s lips and pressed a sweet kiss onto it. The younger could feel the softness of Kita’s lips against his and could taste the peach-flavored lip balm he was wearing. Atsumu closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Once Kita pulled away, he admired his boyfriend’s flustered face and puffy lips.

“I hope the next time you give me a jewelry box, there will be a ring in it.” He teased.

“I’ll even make sure it matches the necklace,” Atsumu retorted, pulling Kita into an embrace and nuzzling his nose into the elder’s fluffy hair. He felt his arms wrap around his waist and the bouquet in his hand hit his back.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> today, i offer you fluffy high school atsukita! i'm in love with the idea that suna's sister and kita's brother are best friends who obsess over pokemon together, so i hope you will also enjoy that too.
> 
> ** opal is the october birthstone according to google, and i thought it would be a cute yet subtle thing that represents atsumu. (i believe he's the type of guy who wants his partner to wear something that shows that they're together.)


End file.
